


i missed you more than i thought i would.

by cl3rks



Series: holy hands. [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Handouts, Idk im tagging it cause its mentioned, Implied Sexual Content, Old Friends, Quick Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, To enemies?, Wall Sex, drug mention, parental demands, sole custody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Craig just wanted to see his son more than you'd let him and you? Well, shit, you should've cut loose ages ago... not that you really wanted to, or anything.(It occurred to you, at some point, that he felt guilty for not having been in that hospital room with you. But guilt didn't change shit, and it certainly didn't fix broken relationships.)





	i missed you more than i thought i would.

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl has been watching AK AND UHHHH??? idk Craig, Baz, and J can all physically MANHANDLE me 
> 
> anyway, this is written kinda messy cause I wrote it in twenty minutes and edited it in five
> 
> title from i found by amber run.

Every day, you regretted having told him. You thought of what your life would be like if you hadn’t gotten looped into this _fucking_ family, but you were rooted deep long before a child was ever involved. See, when the Cody family, the _entire_ family, latches onto a person – digs their talons into whatever meaty flesh they can – they don’t let go. 

Your mother knew Smurf, knew the kids – so, it was only right that you did, too. Deran practically attached himself to your hip, you doing the same to Julia. Baz taught you a lot of the things you now know, Pope watched over you from afar, and Craig… got too close. 

It would only be fair, with the life he’s lead, with the way he’s treated people, that he got one of the softest thing known to man; a child, but it would only be further fair if that child happened to be a girl. 

No such luck, however, that he happened to be a boy. Tiny, but you knew he'd grow. Baz and Smurf were the ones there for the birth, Craig was getting high somewhere to ignore the phone calls, his dogs barking incessantly as his head lolled to the side. 

When Smurf screamed at him about it, telling him he should’ve been there, she could her the wails of agony rattling inside her head, _“that is a pain you will never learn to know, and by God, you don’t deserve to!”_

Baz, as he usually did, stared at his brother in silence and left the room to go get him some water. 

Lucas, your son, was the cutest thing, but he was a painful reminder of being Craig's son. Dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and the sweetest little smile anyone could ask for. 

You got sole custody without much of a fight, it wasn’t until Lucas got older that Craig started to realize his mistake. 

“He’s mine, too, damn it! I should get to see him outside of dinner and whenever the fuck you decide to pop your head outta the hermit hole you live in!” Craig yelled over the phone, watching his dogs chase each other as Smurf cooked some dinner. “I wanna have him this weekend, please – I…”

_“I have sole custody, remember? I decide when you get to see him, and if you can’t be civil, Craig, I have a lawyer who can pull a restraining order out of his ass on my say-so.”_

“Does he pick the peanuts outta your shit, too? Considering he’s so far up your ass that-“

You hung up before he could respond, looking to your five year old as he yanked on his light-up sneakers, the black and blue ones he loved so dearly. “Hey, Luc, ready for grandma's?”

He nodded excitedly, struggling to tug his laces together but managing a messy knot regardless. You grinned, grabbing his hand after handing him his backpack. He let out a peewee war-cry and the two of you raced to the car, you were careful but quick as you strapped him into his car seat, making your way to Smurf's.

Dinner was pretty much how it usually went: calm with every member of the family that _wasn’t_ Craig. He was tense and hostile from the second you pulled in the drive, Baz stepping out in front of him as he tried to go out the door. 

“Hey, buddy!” Baz called as Lucas tore up the drive, nearly tripping as his uncle scooped him up and did a little rocketship sound. “God, you’re getting heavy!”

“He eats a lot,” you scoffed, tucking your keys into your purse, staring at Craig over Baz's shoulder as Baz set Lucas down, only to hear the squeal of _“daddy!”_ and suddenly Craig was hefting him up into his strong, muscular arms. “He’s got the appetite of a lion, I swear.”

During dinner, however, Lucas sat on Craig's lap and got help cutting up his food from the much larger man, his father bobbing his leg in the slightest as Lucas talked quietly to him. 

“So, how’s the job hunting?” Smurf asked you, knife scraping the plate as you winced in the slightest, looking at her then to Craig, who was watching you from behind a couple strands of fallen hair, and then to Baz. “If you don’t mind?”

“No, it’s fine.” You paused, trying to think.

“Did you get laid off?” Craig questioned, voice softer suddenly. You didn’t reply, just looked down and made an unnecessary cut to your green beans. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I don’t need a handout, alright?” 

“It’s not a handout, sweetie, think of it as a gift.“ Smurf replied gently, setting her knife down as Baz chewed quietly across from her. “Do you want a gift?”

Lucas looked up at you for a moment, smiling to show you the bits of spinach in his teeth as Craig chuckled softly, your own eyes betraying you as fondness filled them. 

You loved Craig, you always had and, _shit,_ you feared that you always will. But, it wasn’t ideal. You were looking at him now like you hadn’t had a failed relationship, like you hadn’t broken up, gotten back together, broken up, gotten engaged, etc. all the way to the hate-fuck that got you pregnant. 

No, you were looking at him like you truly cared for him and it pained you. 

Baz cleared his throat, you swallowed your pride and replied, “I’ll be okay – we’ll be okay.”

Smurf was going to corner you before you left anyway, either that, or slip an envelope of cash into Lucas' backpack and say nothing. You glanced at Craig, knowing an argument was inbound, one that would have to be on the other side of the house to not disturb Lucas as, inevitably, it would lead to Craig slamming you against the wall and fucking you there as you clawed at his shoulders, legs wrapped around him as he'd grip your ass and fuck you open, you practically falling off him as you begged for more, his kisses warm and open-mouthed, skin slick, and all the sounds in the room absolutely wet and sloppy but no less hot to hear. 

But you tried not to think about that point of the night as Smurf put some leftover food into a container and shoved that into Lucas' backpack, you tried not to think of the fight inevitability as Baz pulled Lucas into his lap and told him a story with a beer in one hand and some book about bears in the other. You tried not to think about it as you smelled Craig's cologne every time he walked past you, every time he stared at you and you stared back, the silence loaded. 

Because, no matter how much you hated him and his family, you loved him and you loved them, because they happened to be your family, too. Which makes for a complicated life, especially for a kid, and it hurts to say you can’t pull away because you never wanted to in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (use to be get_glitched)


End file.
